


In Tandem

by fourfreedoms



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwardian AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tandem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignited](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ignited).



The day after Jensen makes an ass of himself at Lady Treadle’s tea party, in front of her pig-tailed daughter and half the society mamas, including the mother of the girl he’s courting, Jared shows up ostensibly to cheer him up. He’s on a brand new bicycle in a brand new cream morning suit, cap perched jauntily on his head—it makes his already darkening complexion look golden brown. The sun beats down hard for May and his collar is already loosened.

He calls from the street, “Come on, Ackles, it’s a beautiful day, you can’t hide your face forever!”

“It’s hardly been a day!” he replies, standing reluctantly at the door. He doesn’t want to see anybody right now.

Jared shakes his head. “Come try my new bicycle, lunkhead. I’m sure it’ll all be fine.”

Jensen sighs, already knowing he's not going away. If he ignores him Tibbs will just let him in the house and then Jensen's mama will be on him for ignoring guests. He takes his time—getting a cold pork sandwich, pretending that his tweed coat and hat aren’t hanging in Tibbs' arms, secreting a book in his pocket if Jared gets distracted and dumps him off. When he heads back outside, Jared’s leaning the bicycle up against his hip and half-smiling at him. “Thought I’d leave, did you?”

“One can only hope,” Jensen replies darkly, eying the contraption. He’s never been on a bicycle. He’s always found it silly. His own two feet do perfectly well for him, but if Jared hasn’t gotten tired and left him already, he’s not going to. He sighs and goes down the stairs.

Apparently what Jared means by ‘trying it’ is Jensen wobbling back and forth while Jared walks along side him and hangs onto the back. Jensen pedals, but his feet keep slipping off and everybody is staring at them. They barely get down the street before he’s had enough. “Ugh, I feel my dignity has been done a sufficient blow. You can take me back now.”

“You didn’t really ride it,” Jared replies, stopping.

Jensen is suddenly aware of his strong hand at the back of his seat and how close they are. Jared smells like bergamot and sandalwood and if Jensen turns his head, his nose will brush right across Jared’s throat. Jensen drops his eyes and tightens his lips, hoping he isn’t blushing. “I don’t need to ride it. There are books to read, things to take care of.”

Jared’s eyes turn warm with a smile and he ducks in closer. “You mean moping.”

“Oh shut up,” Jensen says, swinging his leg off the other side. He mostly manages to tumble off, Jared smiling behind his hand the entire time.

Jared shakes his head, amused, and takes his place on the seat. He stares at Jensen like he’s waiting for something. Jensen blinks back, until Jared makes a disgusted noise. “Come on! Get up on the handle bars.”

Jensen stares at him. “You must be joking.”

Jared shakes his head and gestures at the handlebars with one long-fingered hand. “It’s brilliant, Jenny boy, trust me,” he says. Jensen grumbles, clambering up on the handlebars with a long-suffering sigh while Jared holds the bicycle steady. Jensen’s trouser-leg catches on a wheel and gets a horrible grease stain.

“Well?” he says when he’s fully situated.

“Hold on,” Jared chuckles behind him and starts pedaling. Jensen is so surprised he grabs back at the handlebars with both hands. Jared’s hands are already there and Jensen should move his own, but he holds on, grip tight over Jared’s knuckles as they take off down the street.

It is brilliant. He feels like he’s flying over the pavement. He flexes his hands around Jared’s and Jared laughs.

“I said you would like it!” he says triumphantly and pedals faster. They sail past vendors, fruit sellers, and young people strolling down the street. Jared cycles into the park and Jensen laughs helplessly. They ride past a group of young ladies who turn to stare at them. Jensen kicks up his legs, rocking back against Jared behind him. “Stop that, I can’t see,” Jared chastises affectionately.

He pedals towards a willow tree, riding right onto the lawn. “Jared,” Jensen protests, but Jared pushes right on through the branches. Leaves whip past them and Jensen has to raise an arm to bat them out of his face. Finally they stop, safely ensconced inside the umbrella of the willow. Jared puts a foot down, balancing the bike.

“What? What is it?” Jensen asks, turning his head to look over his shoulder. Jared’s lips lift in one corner and he leans in and kisses Jensen. It’s barely a brush across Jensen’s mouth, but at the small sound Jensen makes, he does it again, tongue flicking at the bow of Jensen’s lower lip.

Jared pulls back, eyes lowered. His cheeks are dusted pink. He says, “Don’t worry, I’m sure Danneel’s mama won’t care that you dumped tea all over Lady Treadle when you tripped over her skirts.”

Jensen shrugs, raising his fingertips to his mouth. “I don’t care about Danneel.”

“All right,” Jared says softly, “where to next?”


End file.
